gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Get Backers
The Retrieval Service Specialists, Get Backers is a group of highly specialized and exceptional individuals who offer the unique and often absolutely necessary service of getting back what one has lost. Almost a family business, the Get Backers were founded two generations ago and are in their fourth incarnation currently, with members including Midou Zan, son of Third Generation Get Backers Member Midou Ban, and Fuyuki Yoshino, daughter of another retrieval expert, Fuyuki Shido. For the right price, the Invincible Retrieval Duo, Get Backers, will find and reclaim what you've lost with a guaranteed 100% success rate. This has, in the past, included lost dogs, missing daughters, Nazi Wine, family heirlooms and even the eye of a legendary Onmyouji. No challenge is too big for the Get Backers.. for the right price. History The First Generation of Get Backers was formed of Der Kaiser and the Gale Emperor (疾風の王), going into business together, until the death of der Kaiser. The Gale Emperor retired after passing on the title and name of Get Backers to a new group comprised of three people, whose names are shrouded in mystery. The Second Generation were the ones who embraced the philosophy that when you begin something, you need to end it because otherwise the puzzle will always be incomplete. They had competed for a time with the retrieval service ran by Kudou Yamato, but with his tragic death, they became the only ones with that job. The Third Generation of Get Backers were in many ways the culmination of several people's efforts and the convergence of several groups' interests into one single point. This group was formed of Midou Ban, Der Kaiser's son, and Amano Ginji, known as the Lightning Emperor Lightning Emperor (雷帝, Raitei), leader of Mugenjou's legendary gang, VOLTS. After a tumultuous beginning which almost ended on the first day, due to the sudden arrival of Fudoh Takuma, the pair, encouraged by Honky Tonk Cafe owner Paul Wan, the man who was introduced to them by the Second Generation. Their first meeting was in Mugenjou and marked the first defeat of Raitei. Before too long, Ban and Ginji became friends, almost brothers even, and rapidly growing into a flawless.... well almost.... team. After a year or so of doing minor and barely rewarding jobs, the Get Backers were more and more drawn into several groups' designs, with more and more enemies converging together around the duo. Several organizations of incredible power.. in many fields, political, mystical, fighting.. had been working towards a single point, and all three Retrieval experts (Ban, Ginji and Shido) were needed for the culmination of their plans. After the Get Backers came out of this fantastic ordeal.. one of many.. and dealt with most of their personal problems, they, too, grew up and had children. They had intended to pass on their skills to a new group of Get Backers, but unfortunately, Ban died before this happened, to the group's original enemy no less, Fudoh Takuma. So the mantle of the Fourth Generation of the Get Backers fell to the descendants of the Keys of Mugenjou. Business Model The Get Backers guarantee a 100% success rate. However, such a high standard is not always easy to live up to, and as such interpretation and dealings might have to be made. As such, certain rules have to be followed to attain such a perfect level of quality service. *There is a 10% payment to be made before retrieval is attempted. *The Get Backers offer everything and anything as available for retrieval. They then charge a fee based on the risk and difficulty of getting back such an object. *The Get Backers retain the right to accept or refuse any and all offers made for any and all amount of money. *The Get Backers are not responsible for damaged goods during transit, especially if said goods happened to be guarded by some sort of highly trained or otherwise above human guardian or group. **The Get Backers retain the right to offer money back to the customer and retroactively refuse the case if Mugenjou or someone named 'Akabane' are involved. Known Members The following is a list of the Get Backers Members and what they're doing now. This is an incomplete list, as the Get Backers' Second Generation are unknowns. First Generation *Der Kaiser: Son of the Witch Queen, former ruler of Mugenjou's Beltline, father of Ban Midou. Deceased. Formerly undead. Now just dead. *Gale Emperor: Retired after the death of his best friend. Named his son 'Ban' due to his savagery. Opened a coffee shop in Inner Shinjuku. Second Generation *Unknown: The Second Generation of Get Backers is unknown, but there were three of them and they passed their name and car onto the Third Generation. Third Generation *Ban Midou: Son of Der Kaiser, bearer of Asclepius, known as a Genius of Battles, Man with the Evil Eye (邪眼の男), and the purported Strongest Man In The World. Ban went through several adventures along with his best friend and partner, Ginji Amano, which culminated with their joining destinies in the Get Back the Lost Time case. Deceased. *Ginji Amano: Known as the Lightning Emperor Lightning Emperor (雷帝, Raitei) of the legendary VOLTS gang, Ginji left Mugenjou after his first and only major defeat (at the hands of Ban), and became a Get Backer on the outside, working in and out of Tokyo for years. Finding out his origin and the people behind his life and powers during the Get Back The Lost Time case, Ginji continued being a Get Backer until his partner died, then helped Ban's own son get started in the world of retrieval services. Fourth Generation *Zan Midou: Son of Ban Midou, Zan became a Get Backer to follow in his deceased father's footsteps, and get back the man who took him away, Fudoh Takuma. Zan is a money-minded tactician and the current Man with the Evil Eye (邪眼の男). Most business decisions of the current Get Backers come from Zan. *Yoshino Fuyuki: Daughter of Shido Fuyuki, current heir of the Mariwood Clan, and childhood friend of Zan. Followed in her father's footsteps and became a retrieval expert as well, teaming up with Zan but refusing to spend her family fortune on him. *Hiraishi Amano There were other known Retrieval Services, competing against or working with the Get Backers at various Generations in their past. Second Generation *Yamato Kudoh's Retrieval Group: Yamato and his sister Himiko, as well as Ban Midou, were the rivals to the second generation Get Backers. This team fell apart and led to the Third Generation of the Get Backers when Ban killed Yamato and Himiko didn't forgive him. Deceased, Deceased, Retired. Third Generation *Shido Fuyuki: Known as Beastmaster, one of the Four Kings of the VOLTS gang. Shido became a retrieval agent when he lost in a fight to Ban and learned his former relation with Ginji was gone forever. He instead chose to live like them and as such grew into their valuable ally and most tenacious rival. He eventually married a violin prodigy called Madoka and had a daughter, who took over the family business. Category:Organization Category:Get Backers